


Ask And You Will Receive

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Young, Dumb, Full Of Come [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Flexibility, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Ignis isn't sure how the others missed the fact that he's quite flexible“Can you do the splits?”"...Yes,” Ignis answered slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”





	Ask And You Will Receive

“...What are you guys doing?”

“Shhh!” Prompto immediately said, not looking away from where he and Gladio were crowded around the partially open tent flap. “He’ll hear you!”

“He's more likely to hear _you_ ,” Gladio pointed out, and Prompto immediately shut up. Even though it was entirely too early for whatever nonsense his lovers were on about, Noctis reluctantly pulled himself from the sweet embrace of his sleeping bag and crawled over to join them.

Leaning heavily on Prompto’s shoulder, Noctis angled himself to be able to look outside, not sure what he was expecting to see. Whatever he'd been thinking, though, it _definitely_ hadn't been Ignis standing in the soft morning light, the blue runes glowing beneath him as he smoothly bent himself over at the waist with perfectly straight legs.

“Oh,” Noctis said after a few moments, trying to ignore the way his mouth went a little dry at the sight of Ignis doing a yoga routine in a pair of loose pants and not much else. “Didn't know he was still doing this.”

“You _knew_ about this? And you didn't tell me? _Dude!_ ” Prompto exclaimed, punching Noctis in the arm.

“Put your dick away, Prom,” Noctis snickered, barely resisting the urge to rub his arm. Prompto was getting _strong_. “He started when he was like thirteen, but I thought he'd quit years back. Apparently I stressed him out real bad and he needed a way to unwind.”

“I believe it,” Gladio said, and this time it was Noctis’ turn to hit him. The smirk on his face told Noctis that he knew his stupid rock-hard muscles had hurt Noctis’ hand more than it had hurt him, but Noctis just ignored it.

“Anyway, that's how he does all that stupid bendy shit while he's fighting. Said it was a good way to get around Gladio’s beserker style when they sparred...Well, that and the years of gymnastics training.”

Prompto’s eyes had gone a little dreamy at the reminder of Ignis’ fluid style, and Noctis rolled his eyes. Prompto was his best friend and had been his first boyfriend, and he was _adorable_ , but he wasn’t a subtle dude. It was kind of cute how openly affectionate he was, but sometimes it was a bit much.

“Anyway, you guys do realize this is kind of creepy, right?” Sitting back on his heels, Noctis watched as Prompto's cheeks went red and Gladio failed to react at all.

“I…” Prompto started before trailing off, and Noctis snorted.

“I'm just making sure his form is right,” Gladio said, completely unashamed by how blatant his lie was. “Don't need him getting hurt.”

“Didn't realise that yoga involved a spotter,” Noctis said, and he clapped a hand to Gladio's bare, tattooed shoulder without squeezing the muscles there _too_ blatantly. Before the contact could get too extended- he wasn't Prompto, he couldn't make desperate thirst look cute- he dropped his hand and crawled between the other two, standing up once he was in the open air.

“Morning, Iggy.”

“Oh,” Ignis said, slowly unfolding himself from some horrific looking position that emphasised his ass a little too much for Noctis’ comfort. “I didn't realise it had gotten so late. I didn't wake up as early as usual so I'm behind on breakfast.”

“That's okay,” Noctis said, carefully positioning himself between Ignis and the opening of the tent. That'd teach the other two to wake him up by being creepers. “I can help you set up, if you want.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Ignis said, gracing Noctis with one of his beautifully dorky smiles.

Despite the fact that it was still too early to be up, much less to be doing actual chores, Noctis knew it was worth it when Ignis was still smiling as he headed for the tent to find a change of clothes.

* * *

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes, Prompto?” Ignis asked, placing his empty plate on the table. They’d shelled out for a decent hotel for once, as well as room service; everyone was relaxed and refreshed, and the bottle of wine had certainly helped without getting anyone actually drunk.

“Can you do the splits?”

“...Yes,” Ignis answered slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering,” Prompto said in a voice that was meant to be casual but sounded anything but.

Sighing, Ignis slipped off his glasses and placed them next to his plate before uncrossing his legs and standing up. It was entirely obvious where Prompto was going with that line of questioning, and Ignis was just glad that he’d changed out of his usual tight pants.

Stretching his legs out a little, he slowly sank down to the floor, his legs out to either side until he was fully seated in a split. Prompto looked more than a little dumbstruck, and Gladio and Noctis were quick to join him when Ignis lowered his torso towards the floor and arched his spine.

From there, it wasn’t too hard to brace his forearms and lift until his legs were no longer on the ground, his core working hard as he switched his weight to his arms. His split wasn’t quite as clean in the new position, but the awestruck silence seemed to indicate that it didn’t matter.

“That’s...really sexy,” Gladio said eventually, dropping heavily back against the couch and shamelessly palming himself through his pants. “How come you never busted that one out before?”

“You never asked,” Ignis said, returning his legs to the ground and lifting his torso again before smoothly changing from a side split to a front split. “Although I would like to know, why now?”

“Well, we were watching you do yoga the other morning,” Prompto started before Noctis slapped his arm, shutting him up.

“Were you now,” Ignis said neutrally, eyeing the couch with consideration. It was more than a little addictive to have three pairs of adoring eyes stuck on him, and he knew he could do better.

Pulling up from his split, Ignis shuffled closer to the couch and kneeled up on one leg, the other sitting in front of him. “Gladiolus, hold this, would you?”

“Wha-” Gladio managed to say before Ignis’ foot was sitting in his lap, the sole pressed up against the crotch of his pants. He could feel how hard Gladio was under him, and he barely managed to keep a straight face as he shifted into an oversplit. Gladio’s hand went from lightly resting on his ankle to gripping it maybe a little too tightly, although he loosened his grip when Ignis pointedly cleared his throat.

Ignis thought he heard Prompto whimper off to the side, and this time he let himself smile as he pressed a little more against Gladio’s crotch before withdrawing and standing up. “Are you satisfied now?”

“Not even close,” Gladio grunted, leaning forward to grab Ignis’ hips and dragging him back until he fell into Gladio’s lap. It wasn’t the most graceful move he’d ever made, but it didn’t really matter with Gladio’s big hands squeezing his hamstrings. “What else can you do?”

Ignis knew that the others were aware of his flexibility, but only now was he getting the sense that they didn’t know just _how_ flexible he could be. Squirming out of Gladio’s lap, Ignis made it back to his feet and flicked open the top buttons of his shirt, letting it fall open to expose his collarbones. The rest quickly followed, although he quickly turned to face the bed before letting his shirt fall to the ground.

It was perhaps a little _too_ overdone, but he couldn’t resist the urge to look back over his bare shoulder, his eyes intense without his glasses to mute the effect. “Why don’t you come and find out?”

Ignis was a little surprised that he made it to the bed without being tackled to it, even after he opened his pants and pushed them down, easily stepping out of them. He wasn’t wearing underwear, having put it all through the wash earlier in the evening, and he raised an eyebrow as he lowered himself onto the bed and looked back at the other three.

His other eyebrow went up as well when he saw Gladio holding the other two by their collars, irritated looks on their faces.

“Gladio, c’mon,” Noct said, struggling a little.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Gladio said, rolling his eyes. “You’re just gonna get him distracted and he won’t show us what he can _actually_ do.”

It was probably a fair assumption, and Ignis tipped his head back and laughed. “Alright, Gladio. What do you want to see?”

Releasing the other two, Gladio planted a firm hand on each of their chests as a clear sign to _stay_ , and he took slow, measured steps towards the bed as Ignis tracked his every move. Gladio was very obviously in predator mode, and Ignis’ cock thickened further as he watched 6’6 of hard muscle and surprising grace stalk towards him.

“Ignis,” Gladio said, his voice low and deep, “Tell me if this hurts.”

Strong hands grabbed Ignis’ legs before he could ask about that, the mattress dipping as Gladio kneeled between his spread thighs. The big hands under his thighs tugged him until he was flat on his back, and then Gladio began to _lift_.

Ignis could feel the stretch as Gladio slowly pulled his legs up and back, but it didn’t hurt as Gladio kept going, far past the point where someone without a lot of flexibility would have to stop. But Gladio pushed on, only satisfied when Ignis’ ankles were tucked firmly behind his head, his thighs spread so wide that his ass, balls and hard cock were on obvious display.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio said, barely seeming to notice when the other two practically ran over to crowd around the bed. “You’ve been holding out on us.”

“A man needs his secrets,” Ignis replied, but his haughty voice wavered when Gladio’s weight bore down on him, the man in question leaning forward to kiss his prominent collarbone.

“Can you hold like this?” Gladio asked, his breath tickling pleasantly over the wet patches his mouth had left on Ignis’ skin. Not trusting his voice anymore, Ignis nodded, enjoying the stretch. He’d done this for previous lovers, and although he’d start to ache eventually, he knew he’d be able to get his limbs rubbed down afterwards if he needed it.

Noctis, Prompto and Gladio were so good to him.

Tucking his arms around his legs to hold them in place, Ignis tried to relax as much as possible as Gladio’s weight left him. Instead, Gladio’s hands ran down his thighs and across his ass, only stopping when Gladio’s thumbs were resting on either side of Ignis’ hole.

Swallowing hard, Ignis’ cock twitched as he wondered what Gladio was going to do next. He had his own opinions about what he’d prefer, but he wanted to see what Gladio would choose to do.

It took a few moments of Gladio just _staring_ before he sorted himself out, but Ignis wasn’t disappointed when Gladio leant down and began to kiss the inside of his thighs. Each light touch had Ignis shivering, Gladio’s lips leaving goosebumps in their wake; it was almost a relief when Gladio reached his asshole, the pleasure of Gladio’s lips and tongue there less teasing than it had been against his thighs.

“Do it,” Noctis said, and Ignis turned his head to see that both he and Prompto had their dicks out, idly stroking themselves as they watched what was happening on the bed. If the coarse tickle Ignis could feel on his skin was any indication, Gladio had turned his head as well, and it was only discipline that kept Ignis from groaning in disappointment.

“Was that an order, Your Highness?”

“Would you listen if it was?” Noctis laughed, and Ignis felt the force of Gladio’s huff against his sensitive skin.

“Maybe,” Gladio said, and Ignis’ thighs clenched as Gladio’s beard scratched him a little more in the process. It was starting to feel more ticklish than pleasurable, and Ignis squirmed when Gladio’s cheek rubbed against him a little harder.

“Gladio,” Ignis warned, trying to sound stern even as he held back a laugh. “I’m serious, I’m going t-”

With a cheeky grin, Gladio rubbed his chin right against the crease of Ignis’ thigh, and Ignis jolted as a loud laugh escaped him. Before he could stop himself, his hand unwound from his leg to slap across his mouth, and without the pressure to hold it in place his leg went flying outwards.

“Fuck!” Prompto said as he barely managed to dodge Ignis’ wild foot, not wanting to know what someone who kicked knives around for fun and profit could do to his nose. Thankfully, Gladio caught Ignis’ ankle before he could do any real damage, a contrite look on his face.

“Sorry, Igs,” he said, his thumb rubbing against the ball of Ignis’ ankle as he returned the leg to behind Ignis’ head.

“Are you going to make it up to me?”

Gladio grinned and lowered his head instead of answering, the tip of his tongue brushing against Ignis’ hole. It was as good an apology as Ignis had ever received, and he simply wrapped his arm back around his leg in acceptance. He could hear wet sounds beside him, most likely indicating that Prompto and Noctis were kissing; he wanted to watch, but he wanted to see Gladio’s head between his thighs even more.

Looking down, he noticed that Gladio was looking up at him, and it sent shivers running down Ignis’ spine. When their eyes met, Gladio wriggled his eyebrows and licked Ignis more firmly, and Ignis’ lips fell open with a gasp.

He loved being rimmed, especially when it was Gladio’s mouth on him. Noctis and Prompto had enthusiasm, but Gladio had that _and_ experienced technique. It wasn’t like he’d say no to the other two, but if he _really_ had to choose…

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis sighed, rocking back against Gladio’s tongue. He could hear and feel something that seemed like a laugh, but Gladio could do whatever he liked as long as he didn't stop. Light flicks and circles with the point of his tongue gave way to harder, more deliberate movements, and Ignis moaned when Gladio's tongue first pressed inside him.

With his legs spread as wide as they were, it was easy for Gladio to change his angle whenever he wanted, and each new movement had Ignis shaking and sighing as Gladio worshipped him. His head falling to the side with pleasure, Ignis managed to see the other two naked and touching each other, kissing messily as they jerked each other off.

“Don't...don't come,” Ignis managed to say a little breathily, earning himself two curious looks when Prompto and Noctis managed to separate from each other with a wet noise.

“Fuck me,” Ignis insisted, still rocking his entire folded up body against Gladio's face. “All of you.”

“Shit,” Prompto exclaimed, and he clutched at Noctis’ shoulder. “Me first!”

“Hey!” Noctis went to argue, but Ignis was already nodding as he reluctantly pushed Gladio's head away from his ass. Gladio managed to get in a few last licks before he gave into Ignis’ insistent nudging, apparently greatly amused by the way that Ignis muttered something unflattering about him.

“I got you,” Gladio said once he sat up, wiping the spit from his lips with the back of his hand. Shifting until he was sitting beside Ignis, he took Ignis’ legs in his hands, holding them behind his head so that Ignis could stretch out his hands. “Gonna do the honours, Highness?”

Noct gave Gladio a _look_ at the use of his title but grabbed the lube anyway, smearing it across Ignis’ hole before pressing it inside with two sure fingers. Ignis wasn't sure if he was grateful or mad that Noctis avoided his prostate, but the stretch and anticipation alone were enough to have him rolling his hips as much as he could in his current position.

Precome was leaking steadily from the head of Ignis’ cock, and with his hands free he could collect a little on his fingertips, offering them up to Gladio's eager mouth and shivering when lips and tongue took his gift. Gladio made a little delighted rumbling sound and sucked Ignis’ fingers in as far as he could, and Ignis’ attention was firmly focused on the way that long-lashed eyes stared challengingly at him.

Apparently the prince wasn't too fond of not being the centre of attention, and Ignis gasped sharply when lips closed around the head of his cock and sucked.

“ _Noct_ ,” Ignis groaned, his hand slipping from Gladio’s mouth and going down to grab Noctis’ hair. “I'll come if you keep doing that.”

Swirling his tongue around once, twice, Noctis let go with a _pop_ and sat back, slowly drawing his fingers out of Ignis’ body and trailing the lube-wet tips along Ignis’ tense thigh muscles.

“You're up, Prom,” Noctis said, and he was practically shoved out of the way as Prompto rushed to his place between Ignis’ legs.

“Pretty sure that's treason,” Noct grumbled as he straightened himself up, flipping Prompto off when he made an apologetic face.

“It's not,” Ignis said with a breathy laugh, reaching forward to grab Prompto and coax him down into a kiss.

“Sedition?” Noctis tried, and Ignis didn't even bother to stop kissing Prompto for long enough to dignify that with a response.

“It could be lèse-majesté,” Gladio said consideringly, and although it was difficult to glare at one boyfriend while another had his tongue in Ignis’ mouth, he somehow managed to pull it off.

“Stop encouraging him,” Ignis said dryly once Prompto moved away from his lips, trailing his tongue and teeth down Ignis’ neck and along his sternum. “He doesn't need the help.”

“He needs help alright,” Gladio muttered with a smirk, but Noctis didn't look offended until Prompto let out a short laugh against Ignis’ chest.

“Okay, _that's_ just rude, and if there isn't a law against being rude to me then I'll _make_ one.”

“I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in the Lucian legal system, Noct,” Ignis said, “But I don't think that this is really the time.”

Gesturing at his bent body with one hand, Ignis raised an eyebrow as Noct stared blankly back at him. Predictably, Ignis wasn't the first one to crumble, and Noctis muttered to himself as he picked up the lube again to spread it on Prompto's cock.

“Let me down please, Gladio,” Ignis requested, and he gave a sigh of relief as Gladio did as requested and he could stretch out his limbs. It didn't hurt, but he felt better without the constant pressure and it was easier on his body to hook his legs over Prompto's shoulders. He was still folded at a semi-extreme angle, but he felt less likely to pull something in his new position.

Relieved from his duty, Gladio moved behind Prompto and nudged him forward, reaching around him to take his cock in hand. With Ignis wrapping his arms around Noctis to kiss the exaggerated frown off his face, it was left to Prompto to spread Ignis’ ass, and he flexed his fingers against the firm flesh while Gladio rubbed the head of Prompto’s cock against Ignis’ slick hole.

Both Ignis and Prompto shuddered at that, Ignis in anticipation and Prompto from the stimulation. With Gladio’s help, it only took one good thrust for Prompto to bury himself inside Ignis’ body, and Ignis writhed from the feeling of fullness.

“Fuck me,” he insisted again, saying the words against Noctis’ lips. His moan when Prompto started thrusting was lost when Noctis kissed him again, stealing the air from his lungs and leaving him at the mercy of the others.

He wasn’t always a fan of not being in control, but nothing bad could happen when Prompto was fucking him, Noctis was on one side and teasing his nipples to stiffness, and Gladio was laying himself down on Ignis’ other side. Hands and lips were all over his body and there was a dick in his ass; he was more than happy to give himself over to the others’ whims if they kept making him feel pleasured and loved.

“Iggy,” Prompto panted, his fingers still grabbing Ignis’ ass almost hard enough to bruise, “You’re so beautiful like this.”

The words sent a thrill through Ignis’ body and he was glad that no one was touching his cock. He didn’t want to come yet.

Leaning forward for more leverage, Prompto bent Ignis’ legs further towards his chest, pushing further than he’d dared to before. Ignis took the movement in stride, only slightly shifting his hips to sit more comfortably against the mattress. He wasn’t too sure how this hadn’t come up before, but they hadn’t asked and he hadn’t volunteered the information.

When Noctis pulled away, his lips swollen and spit-shined, Ignis barely got a second to appreciate him before his face was being turned to the other side, Gladio eagerly taking Noctis’ place. Gladio’s beard was a lot less ticklish against the skin of his face, but Ignis knew his skin would be red before too long.

“Fuck,” Gladio said, his hairy cheek scraping against Ignis’ skin as he finally gave Ignis a moment to catch his breath. “You want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?”

Both were tempting, and Ignis hesitated. From his knowing grin, it was obvious that Gladio could see his indecision.

“How about you fuck me while he fucks you?”

Ignis let out a helpless gasp that was- thankfully- lost under the pleasured whine that Prompto made, Ignis’ eyes going wide when thick, warm come filled his ass.

“A little warning next time?” Prompto panted as he rocked his hips through the aftershocks, slumping forward against Ignis’ raised legs. “You can’t just _say_ something like that.”

“Well obviously I can,” Gladio said as he sat up, teasingly patting Prompto’s face before standing up for just long enough to wriggle out of his leather pants. Distracted by the feeling of Prompto pulling out of him and thoughts of how best to coordinate what they were about to do, it wasn’t until Gladio groaned loudly that Ignis realised that Noctis was no longer next to him.

Looking over, Ignis saw Gladio bent over the bed with Noctis’ fingers in his ass, and his own empty ass clenched in need even as Prompto’s come slowly trickled out of him.

“Alright,” Ignis said, the authority in his voice causing all three of the others to look at him straight away. “Gladio, on the bed. Noctis, behind me.”

Gladio snorted a laugh and Noctis looked like he was about to make a smartass comment, but they both did as commanded as Ignis hustled Prompto to one side of the bed. Latching himself to Gladio’s side once Gladio was sprawled on his back, his fingers going down to play with the asshole that Noctis had already lubed and stretched, Prompto didn’t seem put out by the change of plans that didn’t include him. Rather, he seemed perfectly happy to just play with Gladio, his fingers moving to stroke Gladio’s cock instead when Ignis positioned himself between Gladio’s legs

It was hard to tell who was louder when Ignis pressed his hard, aching cock into Gladio’s asshole, but it was obvious that Ignis was struggling to keep still as he waited for Noctis to get behind him.

Noctis seemed to notice as well, and he grinned cheekily as he rubbed his cock against Ignis’ hole, spreading lube and Prompto’s come around without actually pressing inside and giving Ignis what he wanted.

“Noctis,” Ignis warned eventually, once Gladio had gotten impatient and started to move himself on Ignis’ cock. “If you want to see what treason _actually_ looks like, you’ll keep doing that. If not, you’ll hurry up and fuck me.”

“Did you just threaten to _depose me_?” Noctis asked incredulously, going still.

“Perhaps,” Ignis said in a remarkably steady voice. “You won’t find out if you _get to it_.”

“Wow, you get _mean_ when you’re horny,” Noctis laughed, and Gladio and Prompto earned themselves glares when they let out a simultaneous, “Ooooooooh.”

Clearing his throat, Prompto ducked his head and went back to pressing his hand against Gladio’s abdomen, wondering if he could feel Ignis’ cock through his skin.

“Relax, Iggy,” Noctis said flippantly, but he shoved inside just as Ignis opened his mouth to reply. Whatever he said was lost behind his surprised moan, and again under Gladio’s yelp as Noctis’ thrust sent Ignis deeper into Gladio.

“Oh, I felt that one!” Prompto said, his hand pressing down on the skin just above Gladio’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. “Do it again!”

“Of course you listen to him and not me,” Ignis said when Noctis immediately did as requested, although his voice wavered from his intended stern tone. It was too hard to be mad when Noctis had _finally_ started fucking him, especially when every movement had him thrusting in and out of Gladio’s body at the same time.

The double stimulation was an awful lot after being worked up for so long, and Ignis let Noctis and Gladio set the pace together as he simply enjoyed being fucked while fucking someone else. Their teamwork had always been a little _too_ seamless, and Iggy felt more than a little like they had actively teamed up against him.

There wasn’t a second of relief as Noctis fucked into him and Gladio thrust back against him, and it only got worse as Prompto ramped up Gladio’s excitement by taking his cock in hand again. Ignis had no say in the pace they were setting, and he purposefully forced himself to relax and simply go along for the ride.

And what a ride it was.

Noctis’ cock felt like it was magnetically attracted to his prostate, while Gladio’s ass was tight and inviting, and it clenched pleasantly every time Prompto twisted his wrist. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Ignis found himself leaning heavily against Gladio’s chest, held in place by Gladio’s arms around his neck and the bodies he was pressed between.

He was fairly certain that Prompto tried to kiss him at one point, but everything had gone a little fuzzy and he couldn’t seem to get his mouth to respond the way he wanted it to.

“You gonna come, Iggy?” Gladio asked, sounding a little breathless himself.

“Yes,” Ignis said, too far gone to worry about what he was saying. “ _Yes_ , Gladio, I’m going to...In your…”

“Do it,” Gladio said as Noctis’ hands tightened on Ignis’ hips. “Fill me up.”

Groaning wordlessly, Ignis finally managed to control himself enough to thrust desperately into Gladio, nails raking down Gladios’ chest as he shook his way through his orgasm. Coming inside Gladio was an indescribable feeling for Ignis, and it seemed like Gladio considered it much the same as he shoved a hand between their bodies to wrap his hand around Prompto’s.

“C’mere,” Noctis said as he pulled Ignis’ limp body closer, slamming harder into him once he was no longer inside Gladio. Gladio was still rocking his hips though, Ignis’ come leaking out of him as he thrust up into his and Prompto’s joined hands.

“You’re too good to me,” Noctis admitted as his fingers flexed on Ignis’ hips, and although Ignis wanted to deny it he couldn’t seem to find the right words. He was blown out and overstimulated, and he could only gasp helplessly as Noctis’ come joined the little of Prompto’s that hadn’t already been fucked out of him.

He felt dirty and used and _perfect_ , and the feeling only intensified when Gladio tensed up and came underneath him with a long, deep groan, his come splattering up against Ignis’ sweaty torso.

For a moment, they all seemed to just stare at each other, panting desperately as they tried to pull themselves together. For once, Ignis wasn’t the first to recover, and he let Noctis gently lay him against the side of Gladio that Prompto wasn’t already occupying.

Ignis was just about to thank him for his consideration when Noctis suddenly flopped across all three of them, letting out a breathless, self-satisfied laugh as he made himself comfortable across his lovers.

Managing to muster a roll of his eyes, Ignis carded his hand through Noctis’ hair, feeling too relaxed and happy to scold him for using them as his own personal pillows.

“You guys gotta do that to me one day,” Prompto eventually said with wide eyes, licking his lips and shivering a little. “Or like, later tonight.”

“Fuck, Prom,” Gladio replied, running a hand through his sweaty hair to shove it out of his eyes.

“I think we need a shower and a break,” Ignis said, tugging gently at the hair under his fingers when Noctis opened his mouth. “ _Separate_ showers.”

“I said _later_ tonight,” Prompto pouted, although the expression melted when Gladio pulled a hand from underneath Noctis and tickled his side.

“We’ll see,” Ignis said, aching pleasantly and honestly wondering if he could get it up again.

But watching Prompto getting sandwiched between Noctis and Gladio wasn’t something he would ever turn down, so he was fairly certain that they could work _something_ out.

...He wondered what Prompto’s opinion on double penetration was...

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
